fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Arthur/Historia Kucyków Ninja
Historia Kucyków Ninja To jest historia kucyków ninja. Opowiada ona o powstaniu kucyków ninja oraz o dalszych dziejach. Ciekawi was dlaczego umieszczam ją na stronie Arthura, a nie na stronie z wymyślonymi odcinkami? Odpowiedzi są dwie: *Arthur jest autorem. *Nie wiem czy można nazwać to odcinkiem, gdyż jest to tylko nudny kawałek kroniki. Być może to przeniosę (ale nie wiem czy to można nazwać odcinkiem (już mówiłem) ) W każdym razie jeżeli komuś to przeszkadza niech mi napisze to to usunę lub przeniosę do wymyślonych odcinków. Pamiętajcie, że tą wiedze przekazywano przez nindży ustnie aż do czasu kiedy postanowiłem to wszytko zebrać i zapisać. 'Część I' ''Rozdział I Na początku było dziewięciu tych, którzy zostali wybrani. Jeden z nich był mistrzem wszystkich, a pozostali byli mu radą i mniejszymi mistrzami. To oni mieli wkrótce szkolić nowych rekrutów. Na początku jednak tych dziewięciu walczyło ze złem, którym nie byli tylko przestępcy ale także i mroczne bestie, które nawiedzały krainę kucyków. Jednak wkrótce w jednej z potyczek ginie wielki mistrz Theoren. Dotychczas ninja nie ustalili jeszcze jak będą wybierać przywódców więc ustalili że przez konkurs. Wiedzcie, że wśród pierwszych kucykowych ninja nie byli tylko oni, lecz była też ona. W końcu zwyciężyła Adelaide czyli właśnie ta jedyna klacz wśród ninja. Następnie znaleźli nowego ninję na jej miejsce i znów była równowaga. Po ostatniej bitwie panował przez ponad 80 lat pokój. W tym czasie umiera Adelaide i zostaje wybrany Mercus. Marcus prowadzi kucykowych ninja do wojny z mrocznymi pająkami i wygrywa dzięki bohaterskiemu wyczynowi Edana który w ostatniej chwili przybywa z odsieczą (czyli armią królewską tamtych czasów). Rozdział II Bitwa skończyła się zwycięstwem i znów zapanował pokój. Po śmierci następcą był Kleofeusz, który jako pierwszy podsunął szkolenie nowych nindża. Rada mistrzów oczywiście na początku się nie zgadzała. Szkolenie zaczęło się dopiero za czasów następcy Kleofeusza, Ameridy. Amerida zakłada tajną szkołę dla utalentowanych, którą prowadzić ma dziewięć mistrzów w tym wielka mistrzyni bądź mistrz. Odtąd ninja zbierają wielką armię i wysyłają po 5 kucykowych ninja-nauczycieli do różnych rejonów królestwa by założyć nowe szkoły. Ja w tej kronice opiszę wam dzieje mojego rejonu do tego najważniejszego. Następca Ameridy, Gardżi musiał stawić czoło złemu czarnoksiężnikowi. Czarnoksiężnik mając do dyspozycji kucykowe zombie prawie wygrał ale znów w porę przyszła pomoc Ezrela z północnego rejonu. Wojna skończyła się zwycięstwem ninja. Rozdział III To jest ostatni rozdział pierwszej części. Żeby nie przynudzać o tych wszystkich mistrzach powiem o najbliższych czasach kiedy mistrzem była Caroline. Według mnie była największym mistrzem. Jej nowa technika wprowadziła granaty dymne czy specjalne sztylety i nowy styl walki. Za jej czasów wojnę prowadziliśmy z łowcą głów Heracimonem i jego bandą. Gdy w potyczce zginęła mistrzyni wśród ninja na chwilę zapanował chaos. I wkrótce miał nastąpić ich koniec, ale dzięki odwadze kuca imieniem Xero kucykowi nindża zostali uratowani. Poświęcił się on i oddał życie za wszystkich swoich braci. Uwięził się pod górą razem z łowcą głow i rabusiami. Niestety nigdy go nie odnaleziono. W tym momencie nikt nic nie pamięta ale po około 30 kucykowych lat władzę objął mistrz Glerk. Mistrz Glerk zaprowadził do końca pokój w krainie kucyków. -Arthur(na podstawie opowiadań mistrzów) ciąg dalszy nastąpi...koniec tomu I "Historii Kucyków Ninja" 'Część II' Rozdział IV Teraz opowiem wam o tym co było potem. Mistrz Glerk umarł we śnie. Od tego momentu zacznę się pojawiać ja ponieważ nadszedł mój czas. Następlcą Glerka Był Chiba. Podczas jego panowania ja zostałem przyłączony do rekrutów. Niestety umarł on bardzo młodo i wybrano na mistrza Ethana. Ethan był doskonały czy perfekcyjny. Zaprowadził porządek wśród nindży. Moim nauczycielem był właśnie Ethan. Ponieważ on został wielkim mistrzem myślałem, że mnie zostawi ale nie. Był świetnym nauczycielem(Był? Tak ponieważ wielki mistrz nie może miec uczniów a ja byłem ostatni). Moje szkolenie nie było długie ale ciężnkie. Egzamin zdawałem u własnego nauczyciela(myslicie że to fajnie? Wcale nie jest fajnie kiedy masz nauczyciela wielkiego mistrza). Jednak przeszedłem egzamin nawet z nie najgorszą oceną. Niestety mój mistrz i dawny nauczyciel jest juz stary i zapewne za niedługo umrze. Ethan mówił mi, że jak odejdzie mam szansę trafić do radnych(tych ośmiu co towarzyszyli wielkiemu mistrzowi). Rozdział V'' Ten rodział dokończę ja lub mój następca. Ja wiem, że nie mam już nic do napisania ale chcę powiedzieć, że jeżeli wśród was jest ktoś kto spisze resztę wydarzeń to niech napisze. Dozobaczenia może się jeszcze spotkamy. -Arthur(na podstawie opowiadań mistrzów) Czy to...koniec Historii Kucyków Ninja? Nikt tego nie wie... Jeżeli masz jakieś pomysły na odcinek bądź coś czekawszego związanego z kucykami nindża napisz do mnie! Kategoria:Inne